


My Madam Spellman

by Athenodora_Sulpicia_Rose



Category: Madamspellman - Fandom, Pregnant - Fandom, a mother’s love - Fandom, caos - Fandom, hearts bonded, love story - Fandom, survival - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenodora_Sulpicia_Rose/pseuds/Athenodora_Sulpicia_Rose
Summary: A fan-fiction based off of the Netflix TV show Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina including a Madam Spellman and Lilith plot line it is age appropriate and shan't be inappropriate.It also will contain a twist and a plot that will change everything for the two women so stay tuned.
Relationships: Aunt and niece - Relationship, MadamSpellman - Relationship, Mother and child - Relationship, master and handmaiden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone just wanted to let you know this story is also on Wattpad under the same name enjoy.

It was a cold night and Lilith was sat at home with a glass of wine and the fire burning something she needed after a long days work and the sad events she watched during the performance that was put on in the Desiccated Church.

She was tired and didn't stay up very long after she came home just staying awake long enough for her to get changed into her night wear and finish her glass of wine. After the glass of wine she got settled and went to bed ready for a full days work at the school and making sure Sabrina didn't get into any more trouble.

The next morning she awoke from her slumber and started preparing for her work at the school making sure she had all her lessons prepped for the day. 

After a cup of coffee and a quick breakfast she made her way to the school walking through the the woods to make her journey less of a walk. She grew to not mind teaching at the school and found it a bit of a distraction from her true mission.

She made it to the Greendale school and headed straight for office trying to avoid any interactions with Sabrina. After Sabrina's performance last night and how she reminded her of painful memories she rather keep berried. She never liked remembering her past in the garden and Adam.

Lilith was so focussed on her thoughts that she didn't notice many of the students and when she turned a corner she found herself crashing into Sabrina her books flying through the air and her landing on the floor her back meeting the cold hard tiles. Seconds after Sabrina crashed into Mary she suddenly shouted "Miss Wardwelle I'm so sorry I didn't see you there please let me help you pick up your books," Mary replied with "oh thank you Sabrina I should have been watching where I was going."  
Both of them started picking up the many books that flew across the corridor and once Sabrina collected her half of the books she handed them back to Mary who had just risen up from the floor "Thanks for helping me pick them up Sabrina how are you?" Sabrina answered in her usual cheery voice "I'm okay tired though after the play we performed last night." It took Lilith a couple of seconds for her brain to catch up with the conversation and when she did she simply said "ah yes I was hoping to talk to you for a minute in my office if that's alright?" Sabrina said nothing and just nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two women headed into Lilith's office she said "here take a seat Sabrina," so Sabrina did and then she asked "what did you want to talk about miss Wardwelle?" 

Lilith was quite for a minute while trying to remember what it was she wanted to ask. "I was wondering why the play seemed different to the real events?" Sabrina replies "Father Blackwood wrote it, it was most likely his take on the story," 

"Miss Wardwelle why are you so interested in the story," "well I like to think I'm a historian In some ways just curious I guess." Sabrina's face suddenly turned from a smile to a confused face and she suddenly said "wait how do you know the story wasn't accurate I never told you anything about the play."

Lilith suddenly didn't know what to say "I um... I was there near the door I watched your performance I know I should have told you I was coming but being excommunicated I'm sure your coven wouldn't have let me in even to watch," A smile suddenly came into Sabrina's face "of course Miss Wardwelle I understand I'm glad you liked it."

The hours past and Lilith was still sat in her office just thinking of the past of how she was promised everything and was still waiting for something tears slowly came down her face.

When she realised the time she headed on home but when she was half way through her journey home the rain came down hard and she started to run when she ended near the Spellman mortuary she decided to run and see if Sabrina was in and if she could stay there well it rained.

She knocked sharply on the door then someone came and answered it but it wasn't Sabrina like she expected no instead it was Zelda Spellman Sabrina's aunt.

"I apologise for turning up unannounced but the rain came and well your house was the nearest place to me," Zelda's face was the definition of shocked "yes and you are?" "Miss Wardwelle I'm Sabrina's teacher at Bakster High" Zelda's face seemed to creep a smile "of course please come in" and so the two women entered the house out of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your all enjoying reading my story. What’s going to happen next I wonder, as always make sure to like and comment it means a lot.  
> Until next time readers.


	3. Chapter 3

The two women enter the magnificent dark house. Zelda headed for the kitchen while Lilith was standing in the hall way mesmerised by the art on the walls and all the furniture. Zelda shouted saying "would you like a drink?" Lilith replied "yes that would be lovely," the everything went quiet for a thew moments then Zelda came out into the hall way and directed Lilith to the living room.

"Please take a seat" Zelda said in an almost sweet tone and Lilith took the glass out of Zelda's hands and took a seat on one of the large chairs "it's red wine I hope you don't mind," "no it's lovely" Lilith said in a rather quiet tone.

The women sat in utter silence for some time every once in a while Lilith and Zelda would take a sip out there glasses and exchange glances but the silence broke when Zelda asked "so your principal now am I right?" Lilith answered almost immediately as to not create anymore awkward silence. "Yes, where is everyone?" She replied also asking where everyone was because the house was so silent.

"well Hilda is out working late, Sabrina is at the academy and Ambrose is down in the basement doing some work," Zelda says with her usual domineering tone.

They sit, drunk and talk for a while so entranced in there conversations that they didn't realise the time passing until Hilda came home at 11:30pm and interrupted the two women asking "hi Zelds and who is this?" The to women that were currently sat on the couch got up from there seats and Lilith went over to Hilda to shake her hand and reply "I'm Miss Wardwelle Sabrina's teacher a storm hit and your sister was kind enough to let me in to wait for it to pass.

Zelda didn't say anything just standing at the back of the room holding her wine in one hand and her cigarette in the other. Hilda went into to the kitchen to put on the kettle when Lilith said "I really should be going thank you for allowing me to stay and for the wine." 

Zelda walked Marry to the door and greeted her but not before saying " I do hope you come around again soon," Marry simply smiled and reassured Zelda by saying " I wouldn't miss it!" In a much deeper time that she previously used.

And so Lilith set of from the Spellman home and headed back to her cottage continuing to think about Zelda.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lilith made her way through the woods to get home her thoughts kept on drifting back to Zelda and also her mission she knew it would be a good idea to try and get close to Zelda in order to get closer to Sabrina.

As she carried on walking through the woods Lilith could feel the wind becoming harsher and the trees rustling with each blow, then she stopped she felt as if something was watching her as if she wasn't alone. As she turned round she sore nothing and could only feel the chill in the air.

She pushed the feeling aside and carried on walking but then she felt it again a still no one was there. She couldn't understand what it was she was sensing, she just decided to pick up her pace and make her way home as quick as she could.

Three weeks later:  
Three weeks had passed since Lilith first met Zelda and now the two women would meat weekly on a Saturday and discuss topics such as scriptures and work over a glass or two of wine.

Lilith had grown to enjoy the company of of the ginger witch and started to get excited about there little meetings. It's was now a Saturday and Lilith was waiting for Zelda to arrive and when she heard a knock at the door she opened it to see Zelda dressed in a lovely long sleeve black dress her fur coat and a pearl necklace.

"Wow isn't someone dressed to impress" Lilith said with a rather seductive tone of voice but Zelda simply brushed the comment away and replied "who would I be impressing it's only us two," Lilith then allowed Zelda to enter and took her coat for her.

Zelda went to get the glasses and started pouring the wine. And Lilith came and sat down. The two women started talking but Lilith wasn't paying much attention to the conversation just eyeing the woman sat in front of her up and down.

Zelda then said something unexpected that caught Lilith attention and pulled her out of her thoughts, "so your not a witch are you?" Lilith's mouth dropped after the question and her thoughts started racing. Not being able to put most of her words into a sentence she just mumbled "wait..... what do you mean? Of course I am!" Her voice was shaky and she took a rather long pause.

Zelda was just sat in her chair glass in hand looking quite confident in what she just said and then suddenly she commented "well your no witch that much is true and your definitely not Marry Wardwelle that much is certain," Lilith was still under a massive wave of confusion and worry how did Zelda figure it out.

"I'm not sure what your talking about of course I'm Marry why wouldn't I be?" Zelda just shrugged and and laughed a little "well first the real Marry wouldn't allow a stranger to come into her home and she would most certainly not hover over Sabrina like you do."

To say that Lilith's secret was just blown she was quite well kept together and hadn't broken down. Lilith finally let it go and couldn't think of a way to get her self out of this one so she just satisfied Zelda's suspicions "fine you've figured out my little secret Zelda. No I'm not Mary Wardwelle," she said in a low voice with a smile creeping across her face.

Zelda was right but she was still shocked when Lilith admitted to it "then who are you?" Zelda shouted and then Lilith got up from her seat in her usual graceful manner and stood next to the fire. "Well I would have thought you'd figured that one out to" her voice went low and she lent against the fire place "I'm the Mother of Demons, the Dawn of Doom, Satan's Concubine I'm Lilith my dear Zelda I call my self Madam Satan in his honour."

Zelda's jaw nearly fell to the floor in shock and disbelief she couldn't believe what her ears just heard this woman stood in front of her couldn't be Lilith. The Lilith she prayed to daily it just couldn't 'I had been in the presence of the Queen of Night all this time' Zelda thought to herself.

Lilith started walking towards Zelda slowly and put each of her hands on either side of Zelda's body. Zelda did not dare to make eye contact with the woman who had lied to her and especially not when she was her Queen of Night.

Zelda could feel Lilith's hot breath on her and she slowly started to lift her head. It was only when she was face to face with the Mother Of Demons did she realise just how close Lilith was.

Seconds passed and Lilith came closer to Zelda there lips nearly touching and then after a thew short moments Lilith pressed her lips against Zelda's and started kissing her, Zelda reluctantly gave into the kiss and they fell of the chair and on the floor next to the fire place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I've actually updated it quite quick this time I hope you enjoy reading this story don't worry this is an appropriate story so there will be nothing inappropriate please leave me a comment on what you thought and what you would like to see. 😉😊


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda's eyes started to flutter open and she started to wake but when she looked around the room her face was the definition of shock she couldn't understand or remember how she ended up in someone's bedroom. 

It wasn't until she felt someone tugging on the sheets until she turned on her side and saw the beautiful raven-haired women sleeping peacefully beside her, that finally the memories came flooding back of what an exciting and liberating time they both had the night prior.

But the night full of excitement wasn't the only thing Zelda remembered she also remembered that the women sleeping beside her was Lilith, The Mother of Demons and she still couldn't quite get her head around it.

What did she feel for this raven beauty next to her she wasn't sure there were to many thoughts going round in her head that she couldn't think straight.

That was until the brunette witch turned to face Zelda and then berried her head in Zelda's soft ginger curls snoring ever so slightly. Zelda couldn't stop the smile and slight giggle that crept onto her face.

Zelda kept stroking Lilith's cheek in a loving and soothing way, then the ginger witch whispered in a soft voice "good morning," Lilith still wouldn't wake up so Zelda decided to go and get her clothes then take a shower.

When she tried to get up Lilith grabbed her arm with such a force Zelda fell back onto the bed, then with a very tired voice asked "your not leaving me are you?" And Zelda couldn't help but smile at the raven-haired women's question "no I'm not leaving I was just going to take a shower," Zelda's voice was so sweet and calm as if she was talking to a little girl who was scared of the dark, but Lilith was scared, scared of being alone.

After a thew moments past Lilith opened her beautiful blue eyes and went to sit up on the bed waiting for Zelda to get out of the shower but then a strange chill entered the room, Lilith didn't think much of it and just thought it was some sort of draft.

When Zelda left the shower and entered the bedroom Lilith couldn't help but stair at the ginger witch. Even when she was wet Zelda was still so beautiful, well to Lilith anyway.

"Do you like what you see?" Zelda asked in a rather seductive voice Lilith couldn't help but smile and replied in the same tone of voice "nothing I don't already have," 

The two women continued to get ready for the day. Lilith took Zelda to the kitchen and presented her with some breakfast. "Would you like some tea?" Lilith asked but Zelda replied "No I'm fine" and the two women sat eating there breakfast in silence.

Zelda was trapped in her thoughts and had so many question to ask Lilith but she just didn't feel like it was the right time. "Go ahead you can ask me what ever you want," Lilith said in a gentle and subtle voice. "Okay why are you here in Greendale?" Lilith knew this question was going to be one of the first Zelda would ask and she really didn't want to lie to the ginger who she had become so fond of. "I'll tell you the truth but please just don't hate me" Lilith said in a rather shaken tone of voice and Zelda just raised an eyebrow at the women sat across from her "I could never hate you I promise," Zelda said in a much nicer tone then what Lilith was expecting.

"I um.... I came to Greendale... because" Lilith was struggling to form a sentence worried what Zelda would think of her when she told her why she was really sent to Greendale. Zelda went to put her hand on top of Lilith's to reassure her that everything would be okay, "The truth is I was sent to Greendale by the Dark Lord, he ordered me to go to Greendale and get your.... your niece to sign the book of the beast to follow down the path of night." Zelda was shocked she couldn't believe this, how could she, Zelda swiftly took her hand off of Lilith's when she heard these words. "Please Zelda let me finish," Zelda had already gotten up from her seat and was heading to grab her coat and go out the door. 

"I think I've heard quite enough. Your going to stay away from my family away from me!" Zelda was furious and wouldn't hear any more of it. "Please Zelda I had no choice I couldn't say no I couldn't go through the torture of disobeying him again, please believe me when I say that I would never hurt Sabrina or you or your family I truly have grown to care for all of you, you in particular Zelda" her voice was almost a scream a last attempt to get Zelda to stay and listen to her.

"What do you mean go through the torture of disobeying him again?" Zelda was willing to listen to that part at least. "Well I um.... it was a long time ago and I was young and had more of a mind of my own, one day the Dark Lord asked me to well to.... watch over a witch a different witch, I was to earn her trust and once I found everything the Dark Lord wanted to know I had to dispose of that witch make sure she was no longer a threat, but I.... I couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt anyone and most certainly I didn't want to kill anyone. But the dark doesn't take kindly to not getting what he wants" Lilith's voice becoming more quiet and cracking almost, she was struggling to finish.

Zelda took her hand again and said in a sweet tone, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I understand," "no but I want to tell you, you need to know," and with one deep breath Lilith continued tears threatening to spill.

"when I told him I wouldn't did it he um he grabbed me by my hair and had me whipped for what felt like days." The tears hiding behind Lilith's eyes were no more they were already flowing freely down her face.

"And as a show for all the other demons I was stripped of my clothing and chained..... I'm not sure how long I was like that for but it was horrible I could never bare to go through it ever again." Once Lilith finished it was as if she cried out a whole river, she was trying to hide back her emotions, but she couldn't not any longer and just let them run free.

Zelda nether took her eyes of Lilith's and kept holding her hand never letting go she knew she had to say something but what was there to say. She just couldn't believe it and her own tears were threatening to spill how was she meant to comfort Lilith what could she do to help ease her pain.

"I nether knew, I can't even begin to imagine how horrible it was for you, I'm so sorry Lilith" and Zelda went round to Lilith holding her in a tight embrace nether letting go, offering Lilith two things she had always wanted love and a shoulder to cry on, someone who she could show her emotions around and who would understand her. Could Zelda be that person?

"It's fine I'm fine it's all in the past now and there's nothing we can do about it now, so you see why I couldn't say no to him why I had to come to Greendale?" There was no silence and Zelda was quick to answer "of course I do I understand everything and I'm not mad at you" 

It went quiet for a while Zelda was holding Lilith as tight as she could trying her best to ease her pain until she had an idea "why don't you call in sick today we could go into town and get some lunch and then come get in bed and watch a movie?" Zelda asked hoping that she would say yes because she really seemed like she needed a break from everything and everyone and she thought a day off would be perfect "so what do you say would you like to spend the day with me?" Zelda was hopeful and then Lilith went to reply "that sounds lovely I really need a break I'll call the school now and say I can't come in."

And so Lilith called the school and explained she wasn't feeling well and couldn't make it in whilst she was on the phone Zelda headed to get there coats.

And once Lilith was off the phone the two women put on there coats and shoes and headed out the door for a much needed day out and lunch finished with a relaxing movie in bed the perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new update, I think this chapter was definitely worth the wait it's a bit longer so enjoy and please let me know what you think in the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

The two women walked into town hand in hand walking in silence enjoying each overs company. 

Lilith just couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she was to have Zelda with her and how the ginger witch was so loving and understanding with her, Lilith just couldn't be happier a smile never left her face she was just happy to finally have someone who liked her for herself and not as someone else.

Zelda was stuck in her thoughts thinking about Lilith and how only an hour ago her whole world turned upside and that she had actually fallen in love with the Mother of Demons herself. Zelda truly did having feelings for Lilith and she really cared for her. But what would happen when her family found out or what if the coven discovered there relationship she didn't what to think or do, but she knew she wouldn't let these thoughts ruins her day Lilith.

After a bit of walking the two women found them selves at Cerberus's Books. Walking in Lilith said to Zelda "isn't your sister working here today" Lilith was worried because she knew Hilda here and she was no where near ready to make there relationship public. Zelda just giggled and smiled "no she's got the day off so we won't be interrupted," a sigh of relief escaped Lilith's mouth when she heard what Zelda said.

As the entered they walked over and grabbed a table and started looking at the menu. But Lilith's face was perplexed and Zelda looked at her in concern, "What's wrong?" Zelda asked in a sweet but concerned voice thinking something was wrong. Lilith wasn't quick to answer her face looking almost embarrassed "I don't know what to get I don't really eat food," which was truly Lilith wasn't accustomed to eating food because of her stricken diet of male flesh so she didn't know what she'd like or what would taste nice.

Zelda started laugh but was trying to keep it quiet to not attract any attention she didn't know that Lilith hadn't ever eaten food before and she just couldn't help but giggle.

"How've you never eaten food before!" Zelda couldn't hold it back anymore she had know the answer. "I've been on a strict diet diet of male flesh my whole so I've never had to eat food," then it clicked for Zelda all the dead male corpses that would show up at the mortuary they were because of Lilith.

For some reason this wasn't to shocking for Zelda and didn't bother her in the way Lilith thought it would. "Are so your the man killer in Greendale the police were saying the attacks were by wolves, not by a beautiful demoness." This made Lilith chuckle and blush slightly "are so I'm a beautiful demoness am I?" Lilith said in a rather voice while she chuckled and Zelda suddenly turned a deep red on her cheeks, but tried to hide the blushing by using her menu to cover her face.

Before the two could finish there conversation a waitress came up to them to ask for there order. She turned to get Lilith's order but she was still embarrassed and unsure what to get. Coming to her rescue Zelda swiftly said "two chips, a pizza and two cokes please," Lilith was relieved she didn't have to answer taking a deep sigh once w the waitress had left.

"Thanks for ordering for me the would have gone awkwardly quickly if you didn't swoop and save me," both Lilith and Zelda started laughing finding the situation quite funny "why of course I wasn't about to leave you stranded there silence, now was I?" 

Soon after placing there order the food and drink arrived and the two witches started talking and eating Lilith enjoying her new found love of pizza and Zelda giggle whenever Lilith got food round her mouth it was the perfect moment and neither of them wanted it to end.

After eating and paying for there meal the two witches walked home heading through the woods to get to Lilith's quicker. 

The moon was full and the two love birds shimmered in the moon light. As they kept walking they came across a clearing next to a lake where the moon hit the water beautifully, Lilith then suggested "this looks like a lovely spot to sit and rest doesn't it?" 

Zelda just stopped in her tracks a gave a nod of her heard and a smile started to appear on her face "it's perfect," then Lilith asked Zelda to turn around for a minute, then when she turned back around the floor was covered in blankets and a picnic basket filled with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

The two women sat on the blankets under the tree they were both enjoying there wine and gazing a the stars. Zelda then looked down a Lilith who currently had her head in the crock of Zelda's neck and slowly caressed her cheek then said in a sweet whisper "do you know why the stars rarely show up at night?" To this Lilith just shook her head and Zelda continued "because all the stars are in your eyes," Lilith started to smile and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red and couldn't help but continue to caress Lilith's cheek.

As the night continued the witches made there through there bottle of wine each telling the other story's and playing games the night and they wished it could stay that way forever. Sadly nothing's ever permanent and these two were no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone Sorry for the late update but I promise to make it up to you guys I'll post the next chapter either today or tomorrow as always hope you enjoyed and Make sure to comment and vote They are much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sees Lilith and Zelda will never catch a break and with a new threat what will happen to the two witches.

As the night when on the two witches fell asleep in each other's arms sleeping under the moonlight. When suddenly Lilith woke up as a gust of wind came rushing past she looked but couldn't see anything or anyone well asides from the ginger witch who was still asleep beside her.

Lilith went to move a loose strand of Zelda's hair of her face when suddenly she heard something a rustling in the bushes as head her moved in the direction of the noise then suddenly she saw something. She then got up to see who or what it was as she came closer to the bushes she still sore nothing and then when she was making her way back to the sleeping Zelda she felt something on her shoulder.

She turned scared but still not trying to make a sound and when she turned she sore no one other then then the Dark Lord standing right in front of her.

It went silent and Lilith was stuck to the spot in shock and fear but was trying to not let it show, then suddenly the Dark Lord spoke "you are such a disappointment to me Lilith!" Lilith had no words and only staid silent for a moment longer "my Dark Lord I um," Lilith was shaking her words not fully put together and as she went to finish her sentence the Dark Lord put up his hand to silence her "Lilith I sent you here to get Sabrina on the path of night not to fall in love with her aunt a witch who is clearly below you!" Lilith didn't know what say and she couldn't form a sentences in her mind let alone out loud "my Lord I did as you asked the Spellman child has signed the Book of the Beast," "yes Lilith but now you must complete the second part of your mission to get Sabrina fully on the path of Night!" Lilith hesitates for a minute to answer but she knew what she was about to say "I won't!" Lilith replied in a strong but quiet voice the Dark Lord wasn't pleased and you could see the anger burning within him "what did you just say Lilith?" This time Lilith didn't hesitate and made sure that the Dark Lord would hear her loud and clear "I said I won't I don't want to play along with your game any more!" Lilith was confident with what she just said but the Dark Lord wouldn't have it.

He grabbed a hold of Lilith and threw her to the ground causing Lilith to wince in pain "you forget yourself Lilith you belong to me, you are mine you would be nothing without me!" The displeasure and furry in is voice was something she hadn't heard in a long time but she couldn't respond she was in to much pain in that moment, then the Dark Lord exclaimed "there will be consequences for your defiance Lilith mark my words you will remain mine,"

And with that the Dark Lord vanished and Lilith began to make her way back up to her feet screaming in her head due to all the pain. Lilith slowly made her way back to Zelda each step she took was worst then the last.

Once she finally made her way to Zelda she started to pack up her things and then she heard a quiet groan coming from the witch beside her, Zelda started to wake and when she sore what Lilith was doing she questioned her saying "what are you doing Lilly?" Zelda was confused and wasn't sure what Lilith was doing. "I'm packing up my stuff Zelda I can't do this anymore I need to go," Zelda was still confused and now in shock "what do you mean you need to go I don't understand can I at least come with you?" At this point the two witches eyes were filling up with tears both threatening to spill but both witches were to stubborn to allow there emotions to get a hold of them.

"Zelda you can't come with me I don't want to do this anymore I need some time please just give me that" Zelda was now at the breaking point after hearing that "what, what do you mean I thought things were going well?" Zelda's voice was shaking and a sense of fear was coming from what she said "well you thought wrong Zelda I don't feel anything for you I'm leaving now and please don't follow me!" Lilith's voice was now harsh and cold towards Zelda.

And with that Lilith left, Zelda was now on her knees sobbing into her hands she couldn't understand Lilith's quick harsh change and why she would say all those things to her. 

Lilith was no different, her reaction to what she just said was the same as Zelda's and once she was back in the safety of her own home she through her stuff aside and went to the living room crying and sobbing the whole way there. She didn't mean anything that she said to Zelda but she had to do it she had to break up with her, the words of what the Dark Lord said to her were still ringing in her ears.

She wouldn't want her actions of defying the Dark Lord to hurt Zelda in any way she wouldn't let Zelda be the consequences he spoke of so she did the only thing she could think of to reassure Zelda would remain safe.

At least an hour past since Lilith arrived back home but nothing had changed, she was still crying and still heart broken over what she said to Zelda, Lilith said to herself 'I need a drink' so she went over to the alcohol cabinet to grab herself a glass of bourbon and then she walked to the living room. Tears were still falling down her cheeks then suddenly she felt that chill again the same one she felt in the forest.

Suddenly she felt a weight she couldn't explain hit her to the ground then when she tried turn around she sore, 'Lucifer' but he wasn't in his goat like form in stead his angelic body and then the last thing she remembered was him pushing her back down to the floor with his hands and then nothing.

The Dark Lord said there would be consequences and now Lilith would have to face them and they would not be anything she’d ever expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______  
> Here you go chapter 7 is out hope you enjoy please make sure to vote and leave a comment and let me know your thoughts have a lovely day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith wakes up in terrible pain and can’t seem to figure why, yet she still goes to ‘work’ and that’s when everything comes hitting her at once.

The room was cold and silent deathly silent and as Lilith started to slowly open her eyes she sore no one and heard no movements she was alone and lying on the floor.

As she slowly started to come to her senses she tried to stand, but her vision was blurry and she couldn't see straight. Trying to grab onto something that would help her pull herself up from the floor, she moved closer to the table and after a thew attempts was able to thrust herself back onto her feet.

She was weak and she didn't have enough strength to keep her standing so she tried to move herself onto the couch. 

She sat there trying to recall what happened trying to figure out why she was in so much pain and she woke up on the floor. After ages of trying to remember what happened she finally recalled something. She remembered the room going cold and dark and then a force like hell pushing her onto the floor, she could only think of one person who would do this to her. Only one man who would dare touch her and and only one fallen angel who said there'd be consequences 'Lucifer' .

Lilith was sat still on the couch trying to ease the intense pain she felt but after what felt like hours she knew sooner or later she'd have to try to walk, so she decided to make her way to her bedroom slowly.

After a while of stumbling and falling she finally made it to her room she started to feel some of her energy and power return so decided that she'd try healing herself.

As she unzipped her dress and proceeded to move down her body and off she sore that her body was covered in bruises and cuts. She tried preforming a healing spell but to no avail it didn't work the bruises were still there and so was the intense and agonising pain.

As she stood there looking at her self in the mirror she surly started to feel sick and an urge to puke, so she to the bathroom that was thankfully attached to her bedroom, she ran into the bathroom and straight for the sink as soon as she reached it she started being sick.

After a thew minutes of throwing up Lilith finally stopped and went to down on the floor she didn't understand why she being sick but just put it down to all the pain she was in. As the hours past she knew she needed to get some sleep so she put on her nightgown and gently slid into bed drifting of immediately.

Next day  
As the sun shone through Lilith's bedroom window she slowly started to wake up, but to be honest she didn't sleep well at all the pain kept her up most of the night and she had to run to the bathroom to be sick a couple of times throughout the night as well.

Today was a Monday and Lilith would have to go into work she couldn't take any more days of or people would start asking questions so slowly and steadily Lilith started preparing herself for the day of work ahead.

At Baxter High  
Lilith arrived at Baxter high thankfully on time, and she wore a long red and a jacket so that none of the students would the bruises on her arms. Annoyingly she had to teach first thing in the morning which she not looking forward to she was still in a considerable amount and still was feeling sick and what made even worse was that it was Sabrina's friends class she had to teach first period. 

Lilith sat in the classroom as the students were taking a test she came up with so then she wouldn't have to do any moving around and she just sit down and rest. Well that was until she got a call asking her to come to her office.

Once Lilith entered her office she was met with Hilda Spellman who for some reason wanted to talk to 'Ms Wardwelle' Lilith sat down at her desk and started talking to the younger sister but all the while she couldn't stop thinking of Zelda who Hilda never mentioned and she new she would have to face her sooner or later try and explain to her why she did what she did.

Suddenly all of Lilith's forts stop as she was met with a massive wave of pain more pain then she had been in all morning she could no longer fight back her tears or keep the scream of pain from existing her mouth.

All at once she fall back of her chair onto to the tears rolling down her cheeks and the loudest scream of pain possible, Hilda rushed over to Lilith's side immediately and was trying to get her to calm down and tell her what was wrong, but Lilith couldn't reply she was in to much agony to do so.

Hilda has take drastic measures and transported the two women back to the mortuary. Lilith was still screaming and crying in pain and Hilda was struggling to soothe her enough to try and figure out what was wrong.

Hilda started shouting "Zelds, Zelda, ZELDA PHIONA SPELLMAN GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" The one person whilst even in all this pain Lilith just couldn't face but then coming from around the corner was the ginger witch herself.

"In Satan's name what is all that racket?" And as soon as the screaming sight of Lilith on the floor and Hilda beside her came into view Zelda forgot about everything immediately and sprinted over to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone yay a new update, well I hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to like and leave a comment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spellman Sisters discover something unexpected and worrying about what’s happening to Lilith, How will Lilith take the news of her condition and what it truly means.

Immediately after Zelda came running down to the floor and a panicked look was plastered on her face. "Hilda what the heavens happening what's wrong with her," Hilda couldn't reply at once because she was to focussed on trying to keep Lilith calm.

"I don't know I was having a meeting with her then the next I see is her screaming pain." Zelda was thinking and thinking of what to do when she had an idea. "Right Hilda go and get one of your sleeping potions and the strongest pain killer," after hearing this Hilda sprinted to the kitchen to grab the potions.

Zelda was left in the foyer with a screaming Lilith rapped tightly in her arms, Lilith was in so much pain tears were constantly rolling down her cheeks "Lilly please tell me what happened?" Lilith tried to answer but the pain was to much she just mumbled "I... the..." she then screamed again.

A few moments Hilda came rushing through with two bottles of potion in her hand and kneeled down next to Zelda, "now hold her head still," Hilda said with a gentle but almost stern tone and Zelda just did as told. She held Lilith head in position and Hilda started pouring the two bottles of potion down Lilith throat.

Minutes after Lilith started to close her eyes and silence fell across the room, Lilith was asleep finally Zelda and Hilda could to the bottom of all her pain. The two witches carried Lilith downstairs into the embalming room and placed on one of the tables.

Zelda didn't have much to go of off because couldn't speak past the pain so just had to take initiative, she told Hilda to go and get her medical bag. When Hilda came back with her bag Zelda could only think of one thing to do, she would have to do a full examinations get to the bottom of Lilith's pain.

As Zelda started checking things like Lilith's pulse and her heart rate Hilda remembered something "Zelds I think I know what might be wrong," "Why what what is it? tell me!" Zelda was now shouting and and speaking quite harshly towards Hilda "I um... remover during the meeting and whilst I was waiting for you she kept on clutching her stomach," Hilda was trying to speak fast and was almost shaking. 

Zelda decided to take what her sister had just said on board and asked Hilda to lift Lilith's back up slightly so she could undo her dress to look at her stomach. As soon as Zelda started pulling the dress her eyes widened and shock was plastered all over face, there were so many bruises on Lilith Zelda just couldn't believe it.

"What In Satan's name?" Zelda quickly lifted her hand to her mouth and gasped but this shocked state didn't stay for long she knew that it was doing anyone any good just standing there in shock.

Once Lilith's dress was pulled down past her stomach Zelda got to work pulling her medical bag closer for her to reach. She started looking at the bruises and realised that they were clearly all caused by the same person and force used was intentionally strong but what could that mean why would someone do such a thing?

After a while of examining Lilith's body Zelda decided that she'd take a blood test just to clear anything out and make sure she searched for every possible thing. 

Zelda gave the blood sample to Hilda and told her to go and get the results, whilst waiting for her sister to return Zelda just paces up and down and couldn't take her eyes of all bruises and her lovers skin well that's if they were still lovers, Zelda just wasn't sure what think she still loved Lilith more then anything but after everything that happened in the woods she just wasn't sure anymore.

After waiting for what felt like ages Zelda could hear Hilda coming down the stairs in a quick pace. Once in the room she ran over to the ginger witch who was impatiently pacing around. "Here are the results I haven't looked at then yet," Zelda just ripped the piece of paper out of Hilda's hand and started to comb through the paper quicker then lightning.

The seconds were passing and Zelda was to reading the card with the results until suddenly she froze the of paper fell out of her hands and onto the floor and Zelda wasn't moving her eyes were wide and it almost seemed like the were welling up with tears, but why Hilda couldn't understand her sisters sudden freeze what could be so bad on the card that would her Zelds to go into a frozen like state.

Hilda picked up the piece of paper from the floor and started to read, everything seemed fine and normal she didn't see anything that would indicate that something was wrong, well that was until she read the last result in the small piece of card.  
____  
Pregnancy Test: Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone second chapter in one day look you,
> 
> did any of you guess what was wrong with Lilith? If you did leave me a comment, I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> As always like the chapter if you want and leave me a comment of what your thoughts are, until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

15 minutes later  
Time had passed since the the two Spellman sisters read the piece of card each in equal shock but Zelda knew she had to pull her self together and that the potions would wear off soon.

"How is this possible?" Zelda asked she just couldn't believe it could this be why Lilith broke up with her? no it couldn't be Lilith seemed perfectly fine so what, what could have happened? But everything now made no more sense then before to Zelda the amount of pain Lilith was in she still couldn't quite find an explanation for it.

After a little while of Zelda thinking to herself and Hilda upstairs making some tea for Zelda to help her calm down, she heard some movement and swiftly turned on her heel. She then saw Lilith starting to move slightly on the table, she quickly ran over to help her out.

"Where where am I?" Lilith said with a quiet and shaken voice her hand reaching for her head. "It's okay Lilly sit still the pain won't last for ever be careful now," Zelda was trying to be soft and calm but Lilith just looked at her confused.

"What happened the last thing I remember is all the pain and appearing with Hilda in the living room?" Zelda was rubbing Lilith shoulder softly trying to comfort her "you were in that much pain I told Hilda to fetch a sleeping potion and a strong pain killer to help, we've done all we can to help we even took a blood test and..." Zelda voice now started to turn into a whisper but before she could finish Hilda came into the room with a tray of tea but stopped once she saw Lilith sitting up slightly.

"Ah look who's awake how are you feeling my dear?" Lilith looked over to Hilda and replied "much better thank you those pain killers you gave me seem to have worked." Hilda started to smile proud of herself, "oh has Zelda told you yet," Hilda quickly remembered and was wondering wether Zelda had told her but considering her some what happy mood she took that as a sign that no she hadn't yet.

"Told me what... OW!" When Lilith tried moving forward a bit more she screamed out in pain again quickly putting her hand to her abdomen. "What what's wrong Lilly?" Zelda quickly started shout, "my.. my stomach it hurts," moments later Zelda looked down and saw blood dripping off of Lilith's leg "Hilda quick go get the ultrasound!" Hilda did as instructed as quickly as she could "Wait what why what's going on OWWW" Zelda quickly pulled the ultrasound over and pulled Lilith's dress up slightly so she could reach her stomach.

"We need to act Hilda she's having a miscarriage!" The urgency was clear in Zelda's voice and Hilda quickly ran to go and grab all the potions she could think of to help. "Wait a miscarriage what are you going on about?" "Everything's going to be fine Lilly you just need to sit still I'll explain everything I promise."

Hilda was now running down the spiral stair case with her hands full of potions and ointments that could help, the Spellman sisters got to work trying to save the baby but Lilith still in shock and confusion was just in pain.

One hour later

An hour had passed and the two witches were still trying to save the baby but nothing seemed to work until Zelda had an idea "Hilda what if to save a life we give a bit of our life?" "That might just work," Hilda replied anything was worth at try at this point the two sisters each put a hand on Lilith's stomach and with the over joined hands chanting a Spellman in Latin.

"Zelda I think it's working," Hilda said with hope in her voice and as she spoke the blood from Lilith's leg started to disappear and thank Satan the spell was working after a couple more minutes the Spellmans finished there chant and looked at each over sighing in relief it had work thank Lilith.

After the spell had finished the two Spellmans joined in a quick but loving hug where as Lilith was sat up her mouth open her eyes filling with tears and pure confusion plastered all over her face "what just happened will someone fill me in what's going on please tell me!" Lilith now screaming at the top of her voice trying to be heard, after hearing Lilith's plea Zelda turned round and came to sit next to Lilith ready to explain everything "Lilly we um took a blood test to see if there was any more damage to your body and well the last test on the card was a pregnancy test something we always just check for an well yours came up pregnant," 

Lilith was speechless all this information all at once it was to much "pregnant what do you pregnant" "you had a positive pregnancy test and you just went through a miscarriage thankfully me and Hilda were able to save the babe but we were kind of hoping for you till fill in the blanks like how it happened and why you ended up so bruised and hurt?" 

Lilith couldn't reply straight away how could she this was all new information and to much to digest, "that horrid f***ing man... he.. he said there'd be consequences," that last part was a whisper but could hear what she said "wait who what man what did he do what consequences?" Zelda was now frightened for Lilith and to know who she was talking about.

"Lucifer it was Lucifer he... um he told me there would be consequences for loving you Zelds and that's why I had to break up with you I didn't want you to be apart of those consequences-" Lilith paused a minute trying to breathe through her sobs and tears "after a returned home after are argument and break up in the woods my house was dark and there was no light the next thing I know I'm being pushed down to the floor with so much force and pain.....he....he raped me," at this point Lilith couldn't hold back the tears, she kept taking shaken breaths, and just letting herself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys chapter 10, If you would like me to continue please comment and let me know as always vote and comment and I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

After hearing this Zelda went straight to hold Lilith in the tightest embrace she possibly could.

Seeing Lilith like this hearing what Lucifer had done to her, Zelda’s heart couldn't bare it, it was as if it shattered under Lilith's cry's.

Lilith soon pulled away from the embrace but when she did Hilda said "I'll give you two a minute," and after saying that Hilda left them both alone and went up the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

Both witches sat in silence neither knowing the right words to say until Zelda asked Lilith "So do you want to talk about it?" Zelda's Hand was soothingly rubbing Lilith's shoulder. Lilith was still crying her makeup, well, what was left of it was falling down her cheeks "I don't know it was a mistake, everything this would have never happened if I just did what was asked of me." 

Zelda at this point couldn't put her feelings into words her heart hurt so much she understood that Lilith was going through so much at once but was she a mistake to.

"You know Zelda out of everything that's happened your the one thing I don't regret and no you weren't a mistake" Zelda really couldn't help it she had to giggle a bit Lilly clearly read her mind "hey what's so funny?" Lilith was now confused and a bit hurt by Zelda laughing. "Oh just you, you always seem to know what I'm thinking," Zelda smiled and Lilith now that she understood started to chuckle to.

"So how do you feel...you know being a mother?" The room went silent "I...I don't know I guess I'm still trying to get my head round it all..I'm not sure," Zelda just came and gave Lilith one last hug and then she said in a worried voice "what if Lucifer finds out?" "For the baby's sake I don't want him to find out heaven knows what he'd do if he found out." Lilith's Fear was evident in what she said and Zelda was worried for her.

Zelda had an idea "why don't we go upstairs and go to sleep it's been quite a day?" "Zelda I'm not a little girl who has a bed time," she said with a pout on her face and crossing her arms in defence "well your sure acting like one seems my little demoness has got her hormones sooner then expected," she said with a chuckle "it's not hormones but if you insist we go to bed then fine as long as we can have some fun," Zelda just rolled her eyes "Lilly your pregnant!" "And" now she was getting a bit grumpy "come on my little demon it's time for bed if your lucky you'll get story and maybe a lullaby," Zelda was having a great time teasing Lilith "fine but nothing to scary and only if you sing somewhere over the rainbow" "okay come a long my little girl," and the two walked up the stairs hands entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys chapter 11 is out. I know this chapters a shorter one but I like it so I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> As always please comment and drop a like because they always make me smile.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Zelda and Lilith headed up the stairs and half way up Lilith trembled and Zelda picked her up bridal style and took her to her room and laid her in bed, Zelda was getting ready to leave, to let Lilith sleep "OI what about my song and story," Lilith said with a pout on her face.

"God you are a little girl fine what would you like to hear?" Lilith was now thinking with a smile on her face "um something exciting," Lilith said nodding her head and waiting for Zelda to start telling her the story.

"There once was a witch called Zelda," "I thought this story was meant for me," Lilith said with a tired voice but once Zelda continued she nuzzled her head into the pillows and started yawning.

"As I was saying there once was a witch called Zelda and on one stormy night there was a knock on the door, Zelda wasn't expecting any company and went to go and answer the door, and when she did she sore the most beautiful women in the world, she had gorgeous dark brown hair and the most perfect figure and when the women raised her face to meet Zelda's gaze Zelda was in absolute aw of her stunning blue eyes that sparkled like sea glass. Zelda didn't care that this beautiful brunette stood in front of her was wet she still looked like the most beautiful person Zelda's ever seen. After a while Zelda found out that the women she had fallen head over heels for, was actually a witch and she found out that, that witch was Lilith the most powerful women in the world, after finding this out Zelda just fell deeper and deeper in love and she couldn't bare being without her for more then a minute then she made a decision that would change there lives forever she asked the blue eyed witch to marry her, she accepted and the two got married and then they had a baby and there little family was complete and they lived happily ever after the end."

"That was a beautiful story was I truly the most beautiful person you've ever scene," Zelda just smiled at the sleepy Lilith "of course and you always will be," Lilith started to tear at Zelda's words they were so beautiful and made her heart melt. "If only that story could be true," Lilith was starting to cry really hard the tears rolling down her cheeks and she went to place hand on her stomach "I fear that our story won't have a happy ending." Zelda went to cup Lilith's cheek with her hand "please don't say that, everything will be okay in the end we'll get through this that I can promise you. We will get our happy ending," Lilith just leaned her cheek into Zelda's palm and after a while of the two witches cuddling each other Lilith fell fast asleep.

Zelda stood at the end of the bed watching a sleeping Lilith snoring ever so slightly she truly was the most beautiful thing in the world Zelda would do anything to keep Lilith safe.

After a while of staring at a sleeping Lilith Zelda left the room and headed down stairs and into the kitchen where she found Hilda tidying up. "So how's she feeling?" Zelda went to go and take a seat next to Hilda "she's feeling much better but I can tell she's scared I don't know what I'm going to do I just want to keep her safe." 

For the first time in a very long time Hilda sore her sister crying right in front of her not trying to hide her emotions "Oh Zelds everything will be okay and you can keep her safe, now what's truly scaring you?" Hilda would usually feel like she had crossed the line asking Zelda a question like that but this time it felt like the right thing to ask.

"I'm scared to just leave her in a room on her own in fear that the Dark Lord May find her, I'm scared that she'll get hurt because of me, I'm scared that one wrong move if I let my guard down even just once the whole coven could find out!" By the end of what Zelda said she was shouting at Hilda, for Hilda that was quite a lot to handle all at once so she just came over to Zelda's side and gave her a tight hug giving her a shoulder to cry on.

Then the door opened and the next thing the two sisters heard was Sabrina shouting "aunties I'm home!" Then Sabrina entered the kitchen and she saw Zelda crying and quickly ran over to her "auntie Zee what's wrong?" Sabrina said loud and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys chapter 12 a bit of an emotional chapter will Sabrina find out about Zelda and Miss Wardwelle. Because Sabrina still doesn't know that she's Lilith and what will happen to Lilith will Lucifer find her or worse, you'll have to wait and see.
> 
> As always please comment and vote for the chapter have a nice day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I’m back with a new chapter I hope you all enjoy.

"Auntie Zee what's wrong?" Sabrina shouted running over to her aunt and kneeling in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Zelda was quickly trying to pull herself together not answering Sabrina. "Sabrina I'm fine go to your room," Zelda's voice was raised at Sabrina her voice trembling at points. "What no, I've just walked into you crying and would like to know why what's happened, Auntie Zee?" Sabrina got no response from her aunt only silence "Aunt Zelda what's going on, ...... ZELDA!" Sabrina was getting agitated by Zelda she just wanted to know what was wrong. 

Sabrina never called Zelda by her name she wasn't use to it you could tell she was getting more and more worried. "Sabrina Spellman you don't raise your voice to your aunt Zelda like that never no matter the circumstances now go up to your room!!" Hilda was now shouting at Sabrina she never got mad at Sabrina but this was an exception.

Sabrina headed upstairs going straight for her room trying not to get into more trouble then what she was already in, Yet something didn't feel quite it felt as if someone else was in the house someone she wasn't aware.

After everything that just happened downstairs with Zelda, Sabrina couldn't let it go Zelda never cried at least never in front of Sabrina but she couldn't press her aunt on the matter not after getting shouted at by Hilda of all people, no she'd after wait and ask in the morning once everyone had a bit of time to recover.

Sabrina entered her got dressed for bed washed her face and went to sleep but she didn't know that tomorrow would have something in store for her.

Morning  
It was morning the sun was shining through the windows it was early morning and all the Spellman's were sat in their usual places around the table sat in complete silence.

Hilda stood cooking Zelda reading her usual Russian newspaper Ambrose drinking his coffee and Sabrina sat playing with the food on her plate. 

"Auntie Zee please talk to me," Zelda was looking at Zelda with her dad puppy eyes trying to get Zelda to talk to her. "What's there to talk about?" Zelda was cold with her words as she lifted her cigarette to her mouth and placed her newspaper down.

"You know what I'm talking about, why were you crying last night?" At this comment Zelda just stared at Sabrina and shrugged her shoulders "honestly Sabrina I don't know why need to know!" With those blunt words words Sabrina started to go red in the face and you easily see she was getting mad.

Sabrina pushes her chair back placed her hands on the table and stood up, "Seriously Aunt Zelda I literally saw you crying yesterday and that's rare especially for you so I want to know what made you upset!" Sabrina's words were laced with furry but in her eyes you could easily see her concern and worry for her aunt.

As Sabrina said this Zelda moved to stand up with her cigarette in hand. Ambrose could see the tension growing between the two witches and decided to take himself and his coffee up to his, he was swiftly followed by Salem who wanted nothing to do with the situation arising in the kitchen.

As Ambrose walked down hall way to the stairs not looking where he was going he hit Lilith who had finally woken open, he didn't take any interest in the woman and just kept on heading for his room.

Slouched in the doorway with her arm resting on the door frame Lilith watched the stand of between the two witches at the table. With a smirk slowly making its way across her face she cleared her coat in a loud manner and said "my my what's going on here?" 

Zelda's head quickly tossed around to see Lilith standing in the door way and then followed by Sabrina who was slower to react then her aunt.

The reactions on the two ladies faces were so similar Sabrina was confused and in a bit of shock as her favourite teacher Ms Wardwelle stood there in sleek dark red laced nightgown, and Zelda's face was a look of unease and she was just wishing this was all a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter sorry for the late update as always make sure to comment and leave Kudos because they always motivate me to write more until next time everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy chapter will be out soon please make sure to comment and like.  
> Until next time readers.


End file.
